


everything about you

by junietuesday25



Series: #chill summer [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Chill Summer, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junietuesday25/pseuds/junietuesday25
Summary: Jeremy’s walking briskly through the streets on his way to school when he bumps into someone. An apology’s already halfway out of his mouth when he looks up, and he freezes when he sees the person’s face.You can’t just listen. You have to obey.





	everything about you

**Author's Note:**

> Since Be More Chill is closing on August 11, in celebration of this musical we love, [@american-bodyrentals](https://american-bodyrentals.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr created a [prompt list](https://american-bodyrentals.tumblr.com/post/185987616992/heres-the-prompt-list-i-made-some-people-from) for artists and writers to make a fanwork for Be More Chill every day of July. Today's prompt was "You look like Keanu Reeves"!

Jeremy’s walking briskly through the streets on his way to school when he bumps into someone. An apology’s already halfway out of his mouth when he looks up, and he freezes when he sees the person’s face.

_You can’t just l̸̛̤̮͍̮̮̰̣̊͌͒͂̅̚ỉ̵̟̽̍s̴̠͓̎̇̓̉̓ẗ̸̛̠͖́̒è̷̡̪̪̫̯̜͐̈́̇̋̀̃̌̚͝n̷͙͐̀͊̽͐, you have to o̶̪̙̿̐b̷̤͔͛͊̚̚ę̴̛̖̪͍̽̑̂̉̕͠y̷̧͚͙̪͕̞̣̾̒̿͊̚͜—_

_Ȅ̶̛̳̤͚̤̎̾̈́ṽ̷̡̻̞͎̙̤͙̹̇͒̔͊̄̊̓̚ͅe̶͈̰͂̒͛̕͘̚͝r̴̢̮͎̪̲͈̯̭͕̐̐͑̀͝y̸̛͈̳͖̱̹̎ͅẗ̷͔̒ḧ̶͚͔̪̺̜͕̹̘͛̕͜i̷̢̛̥̦͚̜̳̬̦͌́͜n̷̢̲̲̜̦͉̳̺͒̆̄̀͌͂̀̾͜ġ̴̢̹̲̳̳͓͗̍̓͆ͅ about you is so t̷͎̓ḛ̷̦̖̘̹̠͐͋̏̾̊̇̎r̸̦̟̘̮̬̬̳̥̋r̷̛̝̲̝̟̭̪̬̱̘̟̒̃̈́͘i̶̡̨̢̢̱̭͍͇̰͇̅̔b̵̜͍̥̱̱̳̲̬̝̠̓̋̑̔̄͠l̵̲̯̣͕̮͂̅͝͝e̵̠͈͙͍̬͕͛̽͒͆̐͂̑̈́̽̃—_

_It’s š̶̥͔͇̤̼̳̭͇͕̄̒̍̚p̴̖̗̖̝̩̞̲̳̤̉̌͜i̸͙̯̫̳̘͂̈́̒͑̓̈́́̚͠n̷̢͙̱̲͖̦̞̾̊͛̓̈́͜͝ͅā̶̳̥͉̬̻̯̪̣͚̂̔̏̂̐̉̓ͅl̶̔̑̏̿͜ ̶̛̩͇̭̂̅̂̒̊͋͘͝͠s̸̢͕̪̰͇̹̲̘̼̟̿̔̒̄͋̍̏̌̒i̸̙͖̪͖̯̤̗̹̎̎͛̒̕͜m̶̛̱͚̺̺̤̃̄̆̓͒̔u̴̧̹̼͎̎͆̈́̊͘l̸̛̟̹͓̘̠̝̔͋͛̊̏̐̊á̵͉͉̙̯̪̯̝̯̈́͊t̷̟̙̪̟͐̽́̇̔i̴̟͊̐̿͑̊̽͛͗̐ọ̵̱̞̬͙̖̽̅̉̈́̃n̴͚̻̠̄̉͂̕̚͝n—_

_Ẻ̵̺̹̐̅̑͌̾̕͜ͅv̶̧̥̮͋̀̀̈́ĕ̷͚̬̩͝ṛ̴̗̯̌̏͂̀̎͗ỵ̷̼̰̜ţ̶͎̗̖͍̲̺̲͊̄́͛̃̅̊ͅḧ̸̲̫̫͖̻̪͎́̄̉i̸̧̧̜̳̭͔͇͌́̑̈͜͝ͅņ̵̡̧̢̦̩̓͗̎̕͠ġ̴̰̖̃̎̓̈͝ about y̵̧̢͓͕̥̳̻͐̀̆̀̾́͝o̴̢̬͔͚̣̊̈́̇͌̃͊͋̚ư̴̼͚͍̫̭̦͙̜̿̒̈́̕̕ ̷̢͈̘̻͈͕͑m̷͙̊̊̐̊͊̃͐̐̚ą̶͈͓̰̥̺̫͍̆̎̔̃͘ͅk̴̖̭͍̈͗̿̃̓ẹ̷̢͙̬̩̺̪̮̳̓̒̓̊͘͠͝s̵̛̜͈̗͙̩͖̞͙͕͋͑͆͛̎͜ ̴̧̨͖̬̥̹̠̾̾͘͝ͅm̵̢͚̭̘͎͙̼̺͉̂e̶̢̛̝͚̞͕̻̝͕͂̉͂̈́̅͠͝͝ wanna d̷̛̪͉̹́̆͋̓̀͑̿̋͝i̷̯̥̮̰̮̞̙̜̎̊͌͌̈́͜ͅe̸̢̡̟̺̻̎̽͛̄͛͠͝—_

_Y̵̛͕͈̐̂̂̂͐͌ọ̴̹͉̓̋̽u̸̥͙̟͓̰̩͓͇̇̃̔̍̿͛̊̿͆̕'̸̭͍͙̐͌͂͜r̵̡͔̣͉͔͑ē̶̖͎͚͊͌̑̓̌̄̑͆͝ ̶̨̩̺̘͖̓͒w̴̨̪̘̥͕̫̑́͐̍͝e̵̹͔̭̫͕̪̊́̏͜l̶̦̗͗̉̊͋̌̌̈́͘c̶̘̊͒o̸̺̎̽̕m̴͓̮͈̞̼̻̔͜͜e̶̳͈̟̒̈́͗͛—_

Phantom shocks run up his spine, and his limbs lock up.

“Hello?” the guy says, looking genuinely concerned, and Jeremy snaps back to reality. “Are you okay?”

Jeremy realizes he’s starting to hyperventilate. He pushes that down, taking a deep breath and biting the inside of his cheek. His shoulders fall.

“Sorry, I, um. I just… You look like Keanu Reeves,” Jeremy blurts out as explanation before he can even think about it. Which makes hot mortification flare up in his face.

The guy looks confused. “Um, thanks?” he says. Then, fingergunning, “You’re breathtaking!”

When the guy walks away, Jeremy closes his eyes, counts to ten, and moves on.

He’s fine. It’s been over a year. He is perfectly okay.

Right.


End file.
